Une histoire Caryl
by CarylFrance
Summary: L'histoire ce passe entre la saison 3 et 4 ... je n'en dit pas plus je vous laisse découvrir :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ce déroule entre la saison 3 et 4, je suis désolée pour les fautes ... si quelqu'un ce propose pour jouer la bêta ... ce serait le bienvenue :)**

Tout le conseil était réuni autour de la table dans la bibliothèque. Enfin presque tout le conseil. Le sujet du jour portait sur une sortie à l'extérieur, dans un supermarché un peu plus loin, et Herschel ne pouvant pas participer à l'expédition, n'assistait pas à la réunion, et aidait Rick au potager, celui-ci ne ce sentait plus concerner par tout ça et n'assistait que rarement aux réunions. Et enfin Daryl manquait également à l'appel, parti à la chasse, il ne serait de retour que le soir même, voir même le lendemain matin.

Glenn expliquait son plan, mais Carol n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, c'était sans nul doute, sa pièce préférée. L'odeur des vieux livres, elle les aimaient tellement. Mais Daryl, qu'aimait-il … elle savait que c'était bientôt son anniversaire et elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir avec un cadeau qu'il aimerait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Alors quand elle entendit Glenn demander qui se portait volontaire pour venir avec lui, elle leva la main. Elle trouverait surement ce qu'elle cherchait, dans un centre commercial.

Tout le monde sembla la regarder bizarrement. Elle n'avait jamais participé aux courses à l'extérieur. Glenn lui posa la question que tout le monde voulait lui poser.

« Heu Carol tu es sure ? »

« Il faut que j'apprenne un peu à me débrouiller … oui, je suis sure. »

Glenn se leva de sa chaise, hésitant.

« Bien … donc Michonne, moi , Sacha, Tyreese … et toi, on y va. Charger vos armes dans le van, je vais prévenir Rick. »

Tout le monde se mit debout, il retint Michonne par le bras pour lui parler à voix basse le temps que tout le monde sortait.

« Hey tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de prendre Carol ? »

« C'est ta sortie … ta décision, on sera tous la, on la protégera, mais je suis sure qu'elle saura ce débrouiller. »

« J'espère … parce que Daryl va me tuer ! »

Michonne fit un petit rire moqueur et sortit à son tour.

Dans sa cellule, Carol finissait de se préparer, elle avait pris son arme, quelques balles, et son couteau, le tout placé dans l'étui autour de sa taille. Elle était prête, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle regarda les murs de pierre autour d'elle, peut être qu'elle regardait pour ramener quelque chose qui égayerait un peu la pièce. Elle prit la direction de la sortie du bloc, et rejoignit les autres dans la cour.

Ils discutaient avec le nouvel arrivant de leur groupe , il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Bob. Il insistait apparemment pour les accompagner. Comme Glenn lui serrait la main pour accepter , ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir. Elle s'installa à l'arrière du van près de Tyreese ,stressée. L'homme lui sourit doucement.

« Je suis sur que tu y arriveras, sa va allez. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

« C'est quoi ta vraie raison ? Je ne doute pas que tu veuilles prouver aux autres ce que tu vaux, mais au fond , il y a autre chose non ? »

Carol leva la tête en arrière pour la poser contre la paroi de l'auto.

« J'ai un cadeau à faire, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'un ami. »

« Un ami hein … si je risquais ma vie pour chaque ami … Laisse-moi te dire que ton ami à beaucoup de chance. »

Carol rougit comme la dernière phrase de Tyreese ressemblait beaucoup a un compliment.

Le reste du trajet se fit plutôt dans le calme, Carol écoutait seulement les petites anecdotes d'enfance que Tyreese et Sacha échangeaient.

Quand le van se gara, elle inspira un bon coup et descendit en suivant les autres. Glenn se mit devant eux pour leur réexpliquer.

« On ne sait pas combien ils sont à l'intérieur, le parking était rempli de rodeurs la semaine dernière, mais avec Michonne nous avons branché la musique sur une des voitures plus loin, ça en a déjà attiré pas mal là-bas, pour ceux qu'ils restent, soyez discrets, utiliser au minimum vos armes à feu. Et restez sur vos gardes.

Carol … essaye de ne pas être seule dans les rayons , pour la première fois, il vaut mieux être accompagnée. Daryl m'arracherait la tête s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

La dernière phrase était dite sur le ton de l'humour, mais Carol avait bien senti le doute dans la voix de Glenn. Tout le monde à la prison savait que Daryl était très protecteur avec elle, ils avaient un lien spécial, ils étaient comme un vieux couple, sans être un couple.

Ils entrèrent dans le supermarché à la file indienne, le supermarché n'était pas tellement grand ils en eurent vite fait le tour, pour le sécurisé. Ils trouvèrent seulement deux rodeurs, dont un qui était trop amoché pour marché, il se trainait simplement au sol.

Tyreese tapa sur l'épaule de Carol.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester près de moi , je cherche un cadeau moi aussi, je dois retrouver Karen ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans les rayons.

« C'est beau que vous vous soyez trouvé. »

« Pareillement pour toi, même si tu as choisi l'homme le plus inexpressif de la terre . »

« Non, Daryl et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça, entrons nous. Nous sommes juste amis. Et Daryl n'est pas inexpressif, il faut simplement le connaître. Mais c'est vrai que d'un œil extérieur il. »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, coupée par un énorme vacarme de verre cassé venant du fond du magasin. Elle et Tyreese se mirent à courir vers le bruit indiqué.Bob était couché au sol coincé sous une étagère, ou ce trouvait visiblement tout un rayon de bouteille d'alcool.

« Hey Bob sa va ? »

« Oui rien de grave heureusement, j'ai du trébuché et … je ne sais pas trop, c'est nul. »

« On va te sortir de là. »

Tyreese et elle prirent chacun un côté de l'étagère pour la pousser en arrière. Carol poussait de toutes ses forces, elle vit Bob ramper pour sortir d'en dessous, quand elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le poignet droit. Elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa peau elle lâcha l'étagère en hurlant, quand elle vit un rodeur, la bouche plantée dans sa main.

« Carol ! »

Tyreese avait hurlé son nom et s'était jeté sur le rodeur pour le tuer, mais c'était trop tard, il lui manquait un gros morceau de chair sur son poignet, elle s'était fait mordre, c'était fini.

« On à un problème ici ! »

Ils arrivaient tous en courant près d'eux.

Tyreese hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais elle n'entendait plus rien que ces propres sanglots.

« Ça va aller Carol, ça va aller on va …. Putain Bob t'es docteur aide la ! »

« Je … je ne peux rien faire ! »

Tyreese ce pencha et ramassa une bouteille de vodka tombée au sol, il l'ouvrit et en versa sur la plaie. Elle se remit à hurler de douleur. L'alcool brulait sa plaie.

« Ça va peut-être retarder l'infection. Il faut la ramener et vite ! Herschel saura quoi faire. »

Carol se laissa conduire vers la sortie, jusqu'à la voiture où Glenn la fit assoir.

Elle ne pleurait même plus, complètement sous le choc. Sophia avait-elle ressenti ça, la sensation que la vie était maintenant comptée en heure, ou bien elle était peut être morte sur le coup quand elle a été mordue.

Tyreese assis près d'elle maintenait en place le chiffon imbibé d'alcool qu'il avait posé sa main.

Le trajet jusqu'à la prison parut durer une éternité pour tout le monde malgré que Glenn roulait à toute allure.

Quand il aperçut les tours de garde de la prison, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir Carol, elle avait l'air complètement absente, alors qu'ils étaient tous paniqués. Herschel pourrait l'aider, il devra couper sa main, mais elle ira bien, il fallait qu'elle aille bien , il ne ce le pardonnerait jamais sinon. Le van pénétrait maintenant dans la cour de la prison Glenn descendit en premier et cria a Rick d'aller dire à Herschel de ce préparer à opérer.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, c'était visiblement une situation d'urgence.

« Carol on va te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, accroche-toi ! »

Tyreese avait déjà pris la femme dans ses bras, il aimait beaucoup Carol , elle était si douce si gentille si prévenante avec tout le monde ici. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

Ils coururent tous jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Herschel avait déjà stérilisé la table , préparer ses instruments.

Quand il vit Tyreese coucher Carol sur la table il devint blanc.

« Mon Dieu Carol, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce fut Glenn qui répondit.

« Un rodeur, il … je ne savais pas qu'il était la, on avait nettoyé l'endroit, c'était sensé être vide, je … fais chiez ! »

« Sortez tous … sauf toi Tyreese. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Carol regardait toute cette agitation d'un œil absent, elle avait mal, mais la douleur était une bonne chose non, cela signifiait qu'elle était encore vivante.

« Carol … je vais devoir couper, au moins l'avant-bras, avant que l'infection ne ce propage, je ne peux pas t'anesthésier, je n'ai plus rien ici qui le permet... Je suis désolé. Tyreese, tu vas devoir la tenir. Elle ne doit surtout pas bouger. »

« Je ne bougerais pas, pourquoi avoir besoin de. »

LA douleur ce multiplia par dix soudain, Tyreese la maintenant fermement par les épaules , elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses hurlements à chaque coup de scalpel du vieil homme. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir chaque coup, la peau, la chair les ligaments, elle le sentait tout couper et elle ne pouvait rien y faire à part hurler encore et encore. Mais la douleur était trop forte elle sentait qu'elle gagnait du terrain sur elle, sa vue ce troublait, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Daryl entré dans la pièce en trombe avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl rentrait de la chasse, le groupe allait être content, il avait ramené un cerf, un sanglier, et plusieurs lapins. Il conduisait une espèce de Pick Up kaki, le même que son père avait quand il était gosse.

Il entra dans la cour de la prison et descendit il passa à l'arrière chercher ses lapins, presque le sourire aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose sur le visage de Maggie empêcha son sourire d'arriver jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Daryl … je … je dois te mettre au courant il y a eu un accident, aujourd'hui … pendant la course. »

« Qui est mort ? »

« Personne … pour le moment, mais … Carol s'est fait mordre. »

Daryl laissa tomber le fruit de sa chasse au sol.

« Comment sa Carol c'est fait mordre, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là-bas, elle est où ? ! »

Maggie se mit à bégayer impressionné par la fureur de Daryl.

« Réponds-moi bordel ! »

« Elle est à l'infirmerie avec mon père. »

Daryl courut jusqu'au couloir qui menait au bloc d'Hershel. Il tomba nez à nez avec Glenn et toute la clique, il les regarda de travers en passant près d'eux, il réglerait ses comptes avec eux plus tard. Il allait entrer dans la pièce, mais un hurlement à glacer le sang s'éleva de la pièce en face de lui.

Il inspira et entra brusquement à l'intérieur. Carol était allongé sur la table, Tyreese lui maintenait les épaules, il ne releva même pas la tête vers lui. Herschel était en train d'allumer des bougies à coter. Il se retourna vers Daryl, la mine abattue.

Daryl faillit tourner de l'oeil quand il aperçut au sol la moitié du bras de Carol. Ils avaient charcuté Carol, sa Carol.

« Daryl tu ne devrais pas être là mon garçon. »

Il eut envie de pleurer, mais il ne verserait pas une seule larme en face d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que... je ... »

« Elle a insisté pour partir avec eux … un rodeur l'a mordu a la main j'ai du … j'ai du empêché l'infection de ce propager. Maintenant je vais devoir refermer … mais pour sa … je dois bruler les chairs, tu devrais vraiment sortir d'ici. »

« Hors de question que je pars. Tyreese, je prends ta place, je reste. »

Le grand black hocha la tête, lâcha Carol et laissa Daryl prendre sa place. Il lui tapota l'épaule doucement, et sortit rejoindre les autres.

Herschel passa la flamme de la bougie sur le bras de Carol. L'odeur et la fumée noire qui jaillirent lui donnèrent la nausée, il détourna la tête pour ce concentré sur Carol, il la tenait par les épaules au cas ou elle se réveillerait.

Il posa son front contre le sien, elle devait sentir qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait pas.

« C'est fini … Il va falloir attendre son réveil … pour savoir, l'amputation aura suffi. »

« Je vais le faire je vais la surveiller. »

Herschel hocha la tête alors qu'il installait une bande sur le moignon.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part … on va la déplacer et l'installer dans sa chambre. Je vais nettoyer ici. »

Daryl soupira. Tout allait bien ce matin, Carol était venu lui dire au revoir avec un sourire, comme a son habitude, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait la trouver ainsi a son retour.

Et alors qu'il la portait dans ses bras pour la transporter elle se mit à remuer doucement. Il appuya son menton contre son front.

« Je suis là … ça va aller, bat toi. »

Le vieil homme lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Ils étaient tous toujours dans le couloir, Rick faisait les cent pas. Il se jeta sur eux quand il franchit la porte.

« Comment elle va, elle va s'en tirer ? »

«Laisse-moi passer. »

Rick baissa la tête et s'écarta du chemin. Daryl avança, droit devant lui, sans se retourner. Arriver devant la cellule qu'il partageait avec Carol il la déposa sur la couchette inférieure qui était normalement la sienne.

Elle était si blanche … il avait l'impression qu'elle était en porcelaine. Une fois installé dans le lit, il la borda doucement et s'assit au sol près d'elle. Il était épuisé par cette journée de chasse, mais il refusait de s'endormir.

Il releva la tête en entendant des pas. Rick.

Il pénétra prudemment dans la cellule.

« Daryl je dois m'assurer qu'au cas où … ça tournerait mal, elle ne fera pas de mal à personne. »

Il sortit des menottes.

« Quoi ? Non hors de question, elle a déjà un bras en moins tu ne va pas lui attaché le seul qui lui reste ! »

« Daryl … je comprend, mais imagine si tu t'endors … et qu'elle … on a des enfants ici, de jeunes enfants, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient blessés ... »

Il se mit debout et fit face à l'ancien shérif.

« Je me fous de tout le monde Rick ! Je me soucie juste d'elle ! Carol uniquement ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dehors hein ? T'n'as pas eu assez de larbins pour faire les choses à ta place trop occupée à jour à Rick le fermier, y'a fallu que tu l'envoie elle ! »

Daryl était hors de lui, la fureur qu'il retenait était lâchée et elle détruirait quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin

« Personne n'y ai pour rien Daryl calme toi ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais il n'y a pas de fautif ! Carol lui-même a voulu y aller, c'est elle qui a insisté, on ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. »

Daryl se détourna de Rick et frappa la pierre derrière lui. Il refrappa encore une fois malgré le craquement qui s'était fait entendre la première fois. Il avait besoin d'avoir mal, il avait besoin de se défouler.

Rick l'arrêta et lui prit l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« C'est une guerrière … elle a subi plus qu'aucune autre femme ici … elle est forte. Elle va s'en sortir. »

Rick s'approcha du lit et menotta le bras valide de Carol aux barreaux du lit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Reviens-nous. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Daryl se retrouva seul près d'elle. Il resta un long moment debout les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire.

Herschel venait de temps à autre, surveiller s'il y avait une apparition de fièvre ou un quelconque signe de réveil.

La quatrième fois, Herschel prit son pouls, qui était normal, et posa la main à plat sur son front. À ce moment-là, elle commença à remuer doucement. Ses yeux clignotèrent plusieurs fois, avant de s'ouvrir complètement.

« Carol, tu m'entends ? »

Elle gémit et tenta de se lever, mais la douleur et les menottes l'en empêchèrent.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je .. La morsure ? ... »

Herschel hocha la tete.

« Je vais chercher Rick pour qu'il t'ouvre les menottes. »

Daryl s'agenouilla à sa place.

« Comment tu te sens. »

« Je ne sais pas … je suis juste épuisée … je voudrais juste dormir. »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose … tu as froid, soif, ou faim ? »

« Non … non rien de tout ça. »

Rick revint le sourire aux lèvres.

« Content de te voir en vie Carol. »

Il lui ouvrit les menottes. Elle eut le réflexe de vouloir se frotter son poignet endolori … avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait a la place de sa main droite, qu'un bandage taché de sang.

Elle se mit à sangloter brusquement. Daryl poussa Rick sur le côté pour venir la prendre contre lui. Il lui frottait le dos, lui caressait les cheveux, il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

« Je ne sers plus a rien Daryl, même avec deux mains j'étais incapable de me défendre. Alors maintenant. »

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains de manière à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Rick, tu devrais sortir … Carol … tu n'as jamais été inutile … Jamais tu m'entends. Je t'apprendrais, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra, tout ce que tu voudras. »

« À quoi bon … une simple sortie en magasin s'est transformée en bain de sang. »

Daryl s'allongea près d'elle et la prit contre lui. Elle se blottit comme elle put et pleura doucement dans le creux de son cou.

Il la garda ainsi près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle s'était endormie. Il soupira , posa sa tête sur la sienne et s'endormit à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à vous de suivre cette fic :)**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain elle dormait encore. Il se dégagea doucement sans la réveiller et sortit , il avait vraiment besoin de ce nettoyé, il sentait la sueur, il avait encore du sang de rodeur et d'animaux sur ses vêtements. Il prit sur le bureau qu'il partageait avec elle, des vêtements propres et sortis.

Il appela Maggie dans le couloir.

« Hey Maggie ! Tu veux bien surveiller Carol pour moi ? »

« Oui bien sûr j'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle dit au revoir à Glenn et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cellule de Carol laissant Glenn et Daryl seuls.

« Daryl, je suis désolé. Je… je n'aurais jamais du accepté qu'elle vienne avec nous, mais ce n'était pas sensé être dangereux, je ne comprends pas comment sa a pu arriver. »

Daryl posa la main sur l'épaule de Glenn, comme Rick l'avait fait pour lui la veille.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était sa décision… et quand Carol a décidé quelque chose… je suis bien placé pour savoir… rien ne lui enlève son idée de la tête. »

Il partit vers les douches , après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient vides, il se dévêtit et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Il n'était pas très chaud, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'eau qui tombait à ses pieds était marron de saleté.

Il passa de longues minutes à se laver, puis il se sécha, et s'habilla. Il sortait de la salle quand des cris venant des cellules se firent entendre. Il accéléra le pas. Au moment où il arriva dans le couloir il vit une tasse éclatée en morceaux dans le couloir et Maggie sortir de la cellule de Carol, en larmes.

Il l'arrêta par le bras.

« Hey… qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question à elle. »

Il la lâcha et pénétra à l'intérieur. Carol était couché vers le mur, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui toucha le bras, elle se débattit brusquement.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« C'était quoi sa… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Maggie. »

Elle s'assit et lui fit face.

« Cette conne me faisait chiez voilà ! Je ne voulais pas de son putain de café, tout comme je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié, alors maintenant barre toi ! »

Daryl resta figé comme il l'entendait parler, jamais Carol n'aurait pu parler comme ça, employé ce langage-là.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Sors d'ici ! »

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle leva la main prête à le gifler, mais il arrêta son geste en plein vol.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi… Tu ne comprends pas… je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que… parce que je tiens à toi… et que je refuse de te perdre. »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi. Il y a bien des femmes ici qui rêverait que tu leurs dises sa, va donc faire un tour dans la cour de la prison, je suis sure que l'une d'elles te fera le même effet. »

« Je me fiche des autres, bordel Carol je ne vais pas te ménager parce que t'as perdu ta putain de main, tu veux que je te parle comme ça, tu veux que je redevienne se putain de Daryl qui t'as balancé une fois plein d'horreur dans la tronche ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ! Parce que j'en ai encore plein en réserve ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais parti foutre là-bas hein ? Tu voulais risquer ta vie pour prouver quoi , que tu savais te battre ? »

Il lui lâcha la main brutalement.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfoncer, tu vas relever la tête, et ressortir de sa plus forte, je te le jure, et quand tu seras rétablie… je t'apprendrais à te servir d'une arme. »

« Je ne pourrais pas manier, les armes correctement voit, la vérité en face. »

« Conneries ! Mon frère était un putain de dur à cuire et je rappelle qu'il n'avait qu'une main ! Quand on veut, on peut. »

Carol soupira et baissa la tête.

« … Je devrais présenter mes excuses à Maggie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle pour le moment. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il reprit sur un ton très doux.

« Tu souffres beaucoup ? »

« C'est douloureux… mais la douleur nous fait avancer. »

« … Exact. Et nous avancerons, ensemble. C'est toi et moi. Tu n'es pas seule. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis l'un en face de l'autre un long moment, se tenant la main pour seul contact.

C'est toujours dans cette position-là qu'Herschel les trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il venait vérifier que l'état de santé de Carol s'améliorait.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Daryl se mit debout aussitôt, laissant sa place au vieil homme.

« Comme tu vas ce matin Carol… »

« Mon bras… c'est très douloureux… c'est comme s'il était vraiment très lourd. »

« On va regarder à ça, je vais changer les pansements. »

Herschel défit la bande qui entourait son avant-bras. Au moment de retirer, la compresse Carol grimaça, celle-ci était collée sur la plaie ça faisait un mal de chien.

Daryl observait la scène du coin de la pièce et au vu de la tête que faisait le docteur de la bande, il semblait y avoir un problème.

« Hey , tout va bien? »

« C'est infecté… il y a beaucoup de pus… je doute d'avoir tout ce qu'il me faut pour soigné correctement. »

Daryl bondit aussitôt.

« De quoi vous avez besoin, faites-moi une liste je m'occuperais de tout ramener. »

« Daryl non, c'est trop dangereux dehors. »

Il ignora la protestation de Carol, et observa Herschel s'installer au bureau de la cellule, sortant un stylo de sa poche il griffonna plusieurs noms de médicaments et de matériels et tendit la liste à Daryl.

« il y a une école vétérinaire a quelque kilomètres au nord… les cachets hommes/animaux sont généralement les mêmes, mais peu de gens y pensent, tu devrais trouver ce que l'on cherche là-bas.

Il sortit de la pièce pour laisser les deux seuls à seuls.

« Daryl s'il te plait n'y va pas… ne risque pas ta peau pour moi. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si tu ne reviens pas. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Si je t'avais dit exactement les mêmes mots hier… tu m'aurais écouté? »

Elle soupira sachant qu'il avait raison.

« N'y va pas seul au moins… prends quelqu'un avec toi. »

« Promis ... »

Elle se mit debout à l'aide du barreau de son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra, inspirant doucement l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Fais attention d'accord. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tiens le coup… je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir au plus vite, pas de choses idiotes en mon absence. N'utilise pas tes neuf vies. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Elle restait si belle en toute situation. Même blessée, mutilée, elle gardait dans son regard une douceur, une force. Il se rendit compte que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il suffirait qu'un des deux s'approche un peu plus et leurs lèvres se toucheraient.

À la place il préféra reculer. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le danger que représentait une sortie à l'extérieur, et il refusait de la quitter juste après ce qu'il pourrait être leurs premier et dernier baisers.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce la laissant debout plantée au milieu de sa cellule.

Il sortit à l'extérieur en faisant un saut par l'armurerie, quitte à sortir autant être équipé un maximum.

Au moment où il arrivait dans la cour, il fut accoster par Glenn.

« Daryl… Herschel m'a prévenu que tu sortais… je viens avec toi. »

« T'es sur ? … je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas. »

« Daryl c'est ma faute, je me sens coupable… je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre avec moi, si sa avait été Maggie… sa aurait pu être Maggie. Je t'accompagne c'est tout. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as déjà prévenu Maggie ? »

« Oui... elle n'approuve pas, mais elle comprend. On devrait partir maintenant, le temps joue contre nous. »

Daryl hocha la tête, grimpa dans la voiture noire , suivit du jeune homme, la voiture démarra, il fallait aller vite.

…...

Ils roulaient depuis quelques heures, ils étaient à présent dans la ville qu'Herschel avait indiquée.

Il gara la voiture devant une espèce d'énorme bâtiment scolaire, des rodeurs en tenue de footballeur arpentaient le parking.

« Bien… on ne se sépare pas, tu restes derrière moi, peu importe ce qui arrive. C'est à mon tour d'avoir peur de la réaction de Maggie si je lui ramène son chinois en morceaux. »

« Je suis coréen connard. »

Daryl lui offrit un sourire amical que Glenn lui rendit. Les épreuves de la vie finissaient toujours par rapprocher les gens.

Ils sortirent de la voiture s'occupèrent chacun de leur coté des rodeurs sur le parking.

Quand Darly eu finit avec les siens il ce tourna pour aider son ami, mais vu le coup de machette que Glenn donna au dernier mort encore debout, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer vite dans le bâtiment. L'endroit ressemblait à un lycée banal il espérait vraiment trouver ce qu'il fallait pour Carol. Ils longeait un couloir rempli de casier pour la plupart tous ouvert, au bout se trouvait un panneau indiquant les dernières salles et leurs directions.

« Quel merdier. Je déteste les lycées. »

« Mauvaise expérience scolaire ? »

« J'ai pas été au lycée. Ni au collège.»

« Moi j'y suis allé, mais je passais mon temps dans le club d'informatique j'étais vraiment le. »

« La ferme. Écoute. »

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre des voix… humaines ! « Qui peut vivre ici. »

« On va vite le savoir. »

Daryl arma son arbalète, et visa la porte en face d'eux, qui s'ouvrait doucement laissant apercevoir une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux en batailles, sale, un revolver en main, pointé sur eux.

« Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! »

Ce fut Glenn qui parla en premier.

« Hey hey ont ce calme d'accord, on ne savait que quelqu'un vivait ici, on cherche simplement quelques médicaments pour une amie. On va juste prendre ce dont on a besoin et partir d'accord ? »

La femme devant eux bégaya.

« Vous , vous…. Vous avez l'air bien, enfin je veux dire, vous n'avez pas l'air affamé… vous avez de quoi vous nourrir ? Vous avez un camp quelque part ? »

Voyant que Glenn se laissait attendrir par la mine triste de la femme , Daryl parla à son tour.

« On a un camp oui , vous êtes combien à vivre ici ? »

« Juste moi, il n'y a que moi. »

« Vraiment ? … avec qui parliez-vous dans le couloir alors ? »

« Je… je …. »

La femme prit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait, laissez mon petit garçon tranquille. »

« Du calme, on ne veut rien du tout, juste notre liste de médicaments alors tu peux appeler ton gamin, tout va bien ce passé. »

Elle baissa son arme et poussa la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

« Tom ? Tommy vient mon chéri. Tout va bien. »

Un petit blondinet d'une dizaine d'années sortit de la pièce et se serra derrière sa mère.

« Il n'y a que vous deux ici ? »

« Oui , on est seuls depuis plusieurs semaines, nous n'avons plus rien à manger, la cafeteria est bourrée de morts , nous avons fouillé les casiers, mais il n'y a plus rien , prenez-nous avec vous s'il vous plait ! »

Daryl et Glenn se concertèrent d'un regard.

« Vous allez répondre à 3 questions d'abord ... et honnêtement, si je vois que vous mentez, on vous laisse pourrir ici. »

« Oui, oui, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Combien de rodeurs vous avez tués. »

« Une petite poignée seulement… trois ou quatre. C'était mon mari qui les tuait avant de ... »

« Combien d'humains vous avez tués ... »

« Quoi ? Aucun bien sûr. »

« Bien… c'est bon, préparez vos affaires on repasse vous cherchez quand on aura finit. »

« Merci, merci mille fois, merci pour mon fils. »

Daryl hocha la tête, prit Glenn par le coude , il fallait continuer, Carol ne pouvait plus attendre trop longtemps.

Ils laissèrent la femme et son fils dans le couloir et partirent vers la salle entre le bureau du directeur et les WC, l'infirmerie.

Les placards étaient déjà pour la plupart vides, mais il restait ici et là, quelques bandes, pansements, aspirines. Ils mirent tout le dans le sac, sa pouvait servir.

« Glenn, on essaye l'étage, les salles de cours, s'ils vivaient là depuis un moment les pièces sont sans doute déjà nettoyée. »

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers prudemment , une fois à l'étage s'étendait devant une des dizaines, peut-être des vingtaines de portes différentes.

« Fait chiez je déteste cet endroit. »

« Faisons dans l'ordre. Salle de cours numéro une, c'est parti. »

Glenn ouvrit la porte et Daryl pointa son arme vers l'intérieur au cas ou quelque chose en sortirait, mais rien ne vint.

« Allons-y. »

Ces salles de cours comportaient des vitrines, des placards, des tiroirs. Un côté matériel, un côté médicament.

Ils prirent chacun un côté.

Daryl tendit la liste d' Herschel a Glenn.

« Il faut tout fouiller, prend tout ce que tu pourras, mais cherche principalement tout ce qui est noté ici»

Des fioles, des tubes, des comprimés, les médocs ici se ressemblaient tous, Daryl en mis certaines dans son sac à dos puis ce tourna vers son coéquipier.

« Mec cet endroit est une mine d'or, seringue aiguilles compresses stériles, j'en ai un sac entier. Et de ton côté ? »

« J'ai tout trouvé… mais l'électricité ne fonctionne plus ici, les frigos sont éteints j'espère que les antibiotiques seront encore bons. »

« Il faut y aller, on reviendra avec le groupe entier pour ramener tout. »

Ils rejoignirent l'entrée du bâtiment où les attendaient la femme et son fils. Daryl se dirigea vers eux.

« Donne-moi ton sac à dos. Je le porterais le temps qu'on arrive chez nous. Pas de mauvaises surprises d'accord ? »

Elle lui tendit son sac la main tremblante.

« Bien… maintenant on y va. »

Ils retournèrent tout les quatre à la voiture , Glenn au volant, Daryl coté passager laissant les deux places arrière aux nouveaux. Ils roulèrent en silence quelques minutes. Puis la femme à l'arrière demanda.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Glenn, et la porte de prison souriante à côté de moi, c'est Daryl, et vous ? Votre nom, votre histoire ? »

« Je m'appelle Cassandra, mon fils s'appelle Tommy. Nous habitions à quelques rues d'ici, avant… mais la maison n'était plus sure, il nous fallait un autre endroit. Johnny mon mari à penser a venir ici, notre plus grande fille y étudiait. Elle décédée il y a quelques mois… et mon mari est partit a la cafeteria il y a quelques jours pour aller chercher a manger, il n'est jamais revenu. »

« Je suis désolé. On a tous perdu des gens proches. Putain d'apocalypse. Hey gamin tu veux un chocolat ? »

Glenn fouilla dans sa poche de veste pour en tirer un petit chocolat, tout écraser, il tendit la main en arrière pour le donner au garçon qui ne prit même pas la peine de le savourer et qu'il avala aussitôt.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, Daryl ne voulait pas jouer aux jeux de la conversation , il était pressé de rentrer, de retrouver Carol, de pouvoir la soigner. Et il ne faisait pas confiance du tout à cette Cassandra.

Ils étaient partis presque toute une journée, qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer en si peu de temps.

Arrivés devant la prison Maggie ouvrit les doubles portes pour les laisser passer. Glenn n'eut pas le temps de descendre entièrement de la voiture que celle ci lui sautait dessus.

Daryl demanda à Maggie.

« Comment elle va ? »

« Sa va rassure toi… si tu as tout ramené, tout va bien ce passer. Va la voir on s'occupe de ramener le matériel à mon père. »

Il la remercia et partit presque en courant vers le bloc des cellules.

Il salua quelques têtes connues au passage puis s'arrêta devant la cellule de Carol.

Il l'observa quelques secondes pendant qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle avait coincé une lampe torche sous son menton et tenait un livre dans sa main.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle releva la tête aussitôt, ce mis debout en laissant tomber le livre et la lampe pour ce diriger droit dans ses bras.

« Tu es rentré ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il savoura le fait de la prendre contre lui.

« Oui… oui tout va bien. Herschel va pouvoir te soigner. »

« Mon héros. »

Il sourit contre ses cheveux. Cette façon dont elle le voyait l'étonnerait toujours.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose quand tu es parti d'ailleurs. »

Elle s'écarta de lui légèrement et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Pour te souhaiter bonne chance. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau cette fois juste sur la lèvre, doucement, et très légèrement. »

« Pour te dire merci. »

Il allait répondre doucement à son baiser, mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'Herschel qui se raclait la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre.

"Je viens pour les soins, je vous dirais bien que je repasserais plus tard ... mais je pense qu'il est urgent de soigner ton bras."

Herchel entra dans la cellule et tira le rideau derrière lui, personne n'avait besoin de voir tout. Daryl insista pour rester, il s'assit au pied du lit, regarda Carol s'assoir et Herschel s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il tira sur la bande puis sur le pansement, la plaie suintait, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Daryl grimaça à cette vue.

Carol frémit et serra les dents le temps qu'il fasse tout les soins necessaire. Il vérifia sa témpérature, un peu haute, symptome de l'infection, puis lui donna deux comprimés à avaler.

Il se redressa. "Bien .. avec tout ça ... tu seras sur pied dans quelques jours ... en attendant, repos."

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Daryl avant de sortir.

Celui-ci se sentit d'un coup épuisé, il n'avais plus qu'une envie, s'allonger et dormir. Carol du s'en rendre compte car elle tapota la place vide près d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'allonger. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ces chaussures et s'allongea sur la couchette. Carol vint se blottir près de lui en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur son bras. Alors qu'elle sentait la respiration de daryl devenir plus reguliere, qu'elle sentait qu'il s'endormait, elle , ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux.


End file.
